Kim Possible in Chevy Van
by Star-Eva01
Summary: On a lonely part of an Colorado highway, someone stops to give a ride to stranger.  KR  Based on the Sammy Johns 1975 song Chevy Van.  A One Shot


Kim Possible in "Chevy Van"

By Star-Eva01

He had been driving for hours. The late model Chevrolet van was eating the miles up on his way home. The radio was playing music from the 1970's.

Coming into the lights of the van, he could see a young woman standing on the side of the road, waving her arms at him. Turning on the flashers of the van, he started to slow down as he got closer to her. When she noticed him slowing, she walked out into the highway and stood dead center of the lane. Giving him a chance to see her clearly.

She appeared to be a petite woman, maybe just around five foot, six inches tall, somewhere around 115lbs. She had on what looked to be a purple pullover shirt and black slacks with a purple piping down the sides that matched the shirt. But what caught his attention the most was the almost waist length mane of red hair that framed her face and moved when she turned her head.

Coming to a stop, he watched her as she moved to the driver's side of the van. Rolling down the window and turning down the music, he waited for her to come to the side of the van. Just a few feet away and just off to the side, she called out to him.

"Can you turn on the inside lights for a moment, please and thank you", she asked.

He reached over to the knob and gives it a slight twist to the left that turned on all the interior lights.

He watched her walk to the side and removed what seemed to be a Blackberry from a pocket on the slacks. She pointed it at the van for just a second, and then glanced down at it. He could just see her nod her head, then she moved to stand by the window as she replaced the device in her pocket.

"Can't be to careful now a days," she told him.

"I understand," he said back.

"I sure could use a ride."

"I'm heading to Boulder, that along your way?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head as she told him that Boulder was a little farther then she needed to go, but would be grateful for a lift as far has he could take her.

"Climb in," he told her.

He watched her walk around the front of the van and over to the passenger side; he noticed the backpack she was wearing for the first time as she removed it before she got inside. Once inside he noticed one more thing about her, her eyes where the most vivid green he had ever seen.

Once she was belted in, he started back down the road. Leaving the lights on until he got back up to speed, he kept glancing her way and noticed that after she had sat down, a very exhausted look came over her.

Once the lights were out, and they were down the highway some, he turned to her and asked if she was ok.

She kept looking out the windshield and did not respond.

He waited for a few moments and asked again. When she didn't reply this time, he reached out with his right hand a touched her left leg. This time her response was as quick as lightning as she turned to look at him while at the same time she grabbed his hand and twisted it. Just before he was sure she would break it, she turned loose of it. Her eyes, for that brief moment, seemed to glow with a light that was so bright it was like looking at twin green searchlights from some old watch tower.

"Sorry, I'm really tired and I forgot were I was for a second there. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, you didn't," he told her as he took a moment to look out the windshield to make sure the road was clear. Then he returned his look to her.

Looking at her again, it was the green eyes that pulled him. Feeling a lost of control, he smiled at her.

"Miss, in that backpack of yours, could there be something in it that's more comfortable for you to wear? You could change in the back and get some sleep."

"My backpack," she replied. Then she smiled at him after a second or two.

"Yes, there just might be something in there," she said turning her smile into a look that made his heart start to skip beats. She turned in the seat and moved to the back of the van. Once there, he heard her call out. "No peeking."

He turned to watch the road and turned off the lights as she laughed out loud. He knew that at this point he was not in control of anything other then making sure that the van continued to eat more miles of road.

After what seemed like a few minutes, she returned to the passenger seat. Then in a sultry voice she told him that felt better and asked if she could turn on one of the lights over the passenger seat.

"Sure Miss, go ahead," he told her.

When the small light flashed on, he could feel his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat.

She was dressed now in a pair of black shorts that seemed to be the match of the slacks that she had on just moments before. The shirt she had on now, though the same color purple showed her bare midriff. But it was her now bare legs that caught his attention.

Long, tan, and brown.

He knew he was looking, and it was her voice that got him to look up.

"The road," she said with that sultry voice again, but this time with a hint of a laugh thrown in.

Thinking to him self that he had better keep his eyes on the road too, he returned his gaze back to road.

He turned the radio back on, and it started playing more of that soft music from the past.

In a few minutes he saw her place the blackberry device on the dash then lean her seat back a little. Resting her head on the seat back, she brought her legs up to curl them into the seat with her.

"If you don't mind, can I leave the light on?" she asked in a voice that was just this side of talking in her sleep.

Turning to look at her, he smiled as he saw her eyes close and she seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Looking into her young face, the face of an angel, he whispered to her to get some sleep and we'll head on down the road.

Over the hours that went past, he would take a look at the young red headed angel that was curled in his passenger seat from time to time. With the light still on, he could watch her move sometimes, and see her stretch her gorgeous legs from time to time. As the hours moved on, he knew that he was falling in love with her. This young woman that he had just meet a few short hours ago, a woman that he did not know, and he had not asked her what her name was.

From time to time, he could hear her talk in her sleep. Just whispers in a quiet voice. Words and names that did not having any meaning to him. He could not help himself, as he would watch her sleep he thought about making love with her. That picture of an angel with the red hair.

Just a few hours before dawn, he came to a fork in the road. One path would take him to Boulder, the other to Middleton. The spilt in the road happened at a town that was so small he would have bet that he could throw a rock of one end of the town to the other. All there really was to it was a gas station, and a dirt road that led off into the hills. With the gas station closed, he pulled off into it and stopped the van.

Once he placed the van in park, he turned to look at her again. He was surprised to find her looking back at him with her green eyes. Green eyes that he knew in his heart he could fall into and never want to return from. He could feel the urge to hold her and make love with her grow inside himself.

"Well Miss, I turn here. Is this far enough or do you want to keep traveling with me farther down the road?"

"No, I need to go to Middleton. I guess this is where I part company," she told him with an odd look. Then she added in that sultry voice, "Just give me a moment to change back into my other clothes." Then she moved into the back of the van again.

He turned off the light, and the interior of the van went back to darkness with just the glow of the dash lights to show his face as the music played on the radio. After what seemed like a long time, he heard her voice from the back of the van calling to him.

"Would you come back here for a moment, please and thank you?"

"Something wrong?"

"I could use your help with this."

Turning off the lights and the engine, he moved to the back of the van. In the dark, he could just see her outline setting on the back couch. He could not see a reason why she would need any help. Moving a little closer, he asked her what she needed.

Reaching up, she took him by the hand and pulled him closer. Placing his hand on her, she said just two words.

"Love me."

Later, with the sunlight starting to come through the windshield she reached on the dash and retrieved the Blackberry and returned it to the pocket on the slacks she had dressed into after.

Opening the slide door, she got out. He watched her start to walk away from the van down the dirt road in her bare feet. Thinking that it was a shame that he would not be passing this way again for a very long time, he saw her look over her shoulder and wink at him as she walked away.

Holding his head in his hands, he thought about the angel that was walking away from him and whispering to himself for her to come back.

"Please don't leave me my red haired angel".

After a few moments, he looked up to see her standing about fifty yards away looking at him and talking to herself.

The next thing he knew she was running at him. She dropped the backpack and the boots that she was holding about six feet from him and throw herself into his arms.

"I'm Kim," she said just before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you Kim," he said to her at the first chance.

"I love you too."

She replied has he lowered his hands to the swell of her hips and pulled her closer.

He kept repeating her name over and over has he held her.

He felt her pull back suddenly and stare into his face. Then she called his name.

"Ron…Ron…Ron," Kim called out to her fiancé.

They had been listening to Oldies radio station on the ride back from a mission in the upper part of Colorado. They had both fallen asleep sometime ago with Kim laying her head on Ron's shoulder, but Kim had woken up first. She had just laid there for a time because it felt good to wake up with Ron's arm around her. But for the last five to fifteen minutes, she had listened to Ron have a very detailed dream of giving a beautiful red haired angel a ride. And how on that long nighttime ride, he had fallen in love with her.

Kim knew that sometimes Ron talked in his sleep. She also knew that he could have very vivid dreams. And this one, in her thoughts, was the king.

Listening to it, while he was holding her, made her blush a bright red. He had whispered ever small part of it. And when he got to the part where, in his dream, the red haired angel pulled him down, kissed him, and asked him to make love to her, Kim was shocked.

Listening just a second more, and she was even more shocked and, she could not help herself, turned on. He had whispered two details of the "Angel's" body that was a perfect match for hers. And she knew only five people in the world that know about the birth marks that she had, and were they were.

Her Mother, Father, her "Woman's Doctor", Monique, and Ron.

The last two had seen the small heart shaped marks on her bottom from seeing her in a certain swimsuit. Monique at Club Banana because she had helped Kim pick it out, and Ron because he was the only one to see her in it. She had bought it for a trip the two of them went on after getting engaged. She had only worn it once, in the hot tub at the resort and only for him.

She, Kimberly Anne Possible, the soon to be wife of Ron Dean Stoppable, was the picture perfect red haired angel in Ron's dream. And in that dream, she was making love to him. Blushing with a sense of pride, that even in his dreams she was the only one for him, she kept listening to her Ronnie's dream of her.

But when she heard the angel leave in his dream by walking away from him, and him calling out to her in a whisper to not leave him she could feel her heart break for him.

She turned her head to look at him, then whispered to him.

"I'm running back to you. I'm running back to you."

Kim saw his face start to light up, and she guessed that in his dream the angel was coming back to him. Then he pulled her tight to himself and she whispered, "I'm Kim, I'm Kim", to him just before he kissed her.

"I love you Kim," he whispered to her has he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Kim replied to him without thought.

Then Ron started to repeat her name over and over.

That is when Kim starts to whisper his name back to him.

"Ron…Ron…Ron," and on the third time, Kim shoved him gently.

Ron woke up instantly and looked around. And his memories can back to him. He and Kim where catching a ride back to Middleton from a mission with a Mr. TJ Scott. And they were riding the last few hundred miles with him in his late model Chevy van. Ron remembered getting into the van with Kim, and both of the climbing onto the back couch to try to catch some sleep.

Ron looked at Kim's face and could see with the aid of the morning sunlight just coming into the front windshield, that she was smiling at him.

"Get any sleep KP," he asked her.

"Some, and you?" Kim asked him back. And when he nodded at her, she could not help herself, and asked.

"Dream any?"

Ron looked at the love of his life. The wonderful woman that in just a year, would be his wife. He could see her looking at him with a light in her green eyes and a blush on her face.

"Yep, KP. I did."

"Was it a nice one?"

Thinking for just a second on the dream of the red haired angel, and how it had all come out at the end. He said, "Yes KP. It was a nice dream."

Smiling, Kim hugged him close.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Ron paused for a second, and looked in to Kim's eyes. Then he noticed the music playing from the radio. Then he gave his KP, his beloved Kimberly, a kiss and told her.

"Maybe later KP."

The radio was tuned to an Oldies station out of Middleton. It played music from the 60's till the 80's.

The song was "Chevy Van" by Sammy Johns.

Then giving her another light kiss, he turn to look out the front of the van to see Middleton just coming into view.

Author's notes:

While coming home from work the other night, I was listening to one of the Oldies CD's that I had made and this tune started to play. I really love this song. I played it a lot when I was a DJ in my "colorful" past, and in the back of my mind, I saw Kim and Ron playing the parts of the Lovers in it.

Can anyone say "Plot Bunnies"???

Special thanks go out to Cpneb for doing what has to be the fastest Beta work that I have ever heard of. Thanks my friend.

Kim Possible is the property of Disney. This little tale was done just for fun.

The Song "Chevy Van" was sung by Sammy Johns, and was released in 1975. Below are the words for that song.

(Chevy Van by Sammy Johns)

I gave a girl a ride in my wagon  
Now she crawled in and took control  
She was tired as her mind was draggin'  
And I said get some sleep--we'll get on down the road

Like a picture she was laying there  
And moonlight dancing off her hair  
She woke up and took me by the hand  
She's gonna love me in my chevy van  
And that's all right with me

Her young face was like that of an angel  
And her long legs were tanned and brown  
Better keep your eyes on the road son  
Better slow this vehicle down 'cause

'cause like a picture she was laying there  
And moonlight dancing off her hair  
She woke up and took me by the hand  
She's gonna love me in my chevy van  
And that's all right with me

I put her out in a town that was so small  
You could throw a rock from end to end  
A dirt road main street, she walked off in her barefeet  
And it's a shame i won't be passin' through again

Like a picture she was laying there  
And moonlight dancing off her hair  
She woke up and took me by the hand  
We made love me in my chevy van  
And that's all right with me

Yeah like a picture she was laying there  
And moonlight dancing off her hair  
She woke up and took me by the hand  
We made love me in my chevy van  
And that's all right with me

All right with me


End file.
